Poetry by Mac
by Macilwen
Summary: What the title says! And book crossover does work because it's all from different books! Nyah!
1. Belariandic Lament

A poem. A lament for Belariand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lament for Belariand  
  
My own land, Belariand!  
  
Now when I walk through the stands  
  
Of trees in the ancient lands  
  
(The best land, Belariand;  
  
My own land) I cry and call,  
  
'Is this the end? 'Tis the fall  
  
Of fair Belariand. Now all  
  
The Elf-maidens have fair cause  
  
To lament and raise to the sky  
  
A great wailing and a cry:  
  
"Belariand, why did you die?  
  
Was it Morgoth? Was it I?"'  
  
Belariand, the dear land;  
  
Belariand, my own land.  
  
Alas, fair Belariand!  
  
How I miss my own sweet land!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Namarie,  
  
Mac 


	2. Faramir and Legolas

Erm. This has been bouncing around in my brain for quite some time. It's  
rather unfinished, but it won't leave me alone. So here 'tis.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noble, honourable beyond all thought  
For the freedom of all Middle-Earth he fought  
To die for his cause he was never afraid  
Although not a king, he had showed he was brave  
Captain of Gondor! there are none more brave  
Than Faramir was on that early spring day  
Sent into peril unthanked and unblessed  
Although he was saved he can never find rest.  
He almost perished on Denethor's pyre  
To his living flesh they almost set a fire  
But then Gandalf came and he rescued the man  
Who was brought back to life by King Elessar's hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's a bit inaccurate with the eighth line, but ah well. That's  
Faramir's. Next is Legolas'! (I promise, no Leggybashing. No,  
seriously!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The leaves have fallen and the year flees.  
Who will refill my cup for me?  
The Lady is gone, and Half-elven too.  
I cannot refill your cup for you.  
The sons of Elrond, they are still here.  
And Gimli, my dwarf-friend, is ever near.  
But I heard calls of gulls on the shore  
And my heart rests in forests no more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I may be back with a Commodore Norrington one sometime. Mrrngh.  
Namarie,  
AOM 


	3. Faramir and Legolas Translations

Thanks much to both Pearl and Audriedi. Oh, and Audriedi, I don't like  
Legolas too much, either.  
This time: Translations of both the Faramir and Legolas poems!  
Oh, and note: I decided to be weird and use a noun as a verb.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Faramir  
Arat, astaldo ava ilye intyale  
An u-deloth ilye Endor dagorerye.  
Aisterye gurth, ve I-firn u-aisterye  
U-aran, tiermet astaldoime.  
Kano Gondorello! I-atan na astaldo ve  
Faramir nerye hi tuile re  
Horte, egla ar u-almarea, morniesse  
Nerye varna, u-utuverye este.  
Quellerya tuleyes gurthesse atarya  
Cuirith atan hain echer runya.  
Ar Mithrandir tulerye, are atan eche  
Man tule coi Aragorn erya quare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas  
I-lassi lantier ar loa lastayes.  
Man enquantuva yulma nin?  
Galadriel cela, ar Elrond ve  
U-enquantuva yulmalya elye.  
Elrondione nan si hi  
Are Gimli, nogoth-mellon, oio narye nev  
Lhawye nalli naiwello I-fallas nev  
Ar orenin estayes mi taure u-annan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Namarie,  
Mac 


	4. The Lament of Wedge Antilles

I adapted one of my poems for one of my made-up characters for Myn Donos. 

This poem is supposedly by Wedge Antilles (big shock, I know) and is directed to Gara Petothel (I know, I can't spell her name). Warning: I haven't read the book where this takes place *bites nails* so I have no clue if it's correct. And I don't own Wedge or Face. Or Myn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Lament of Wedge Antilles

With eyes of gold-flecked blue   
He looks at you. His pain   
Hidden 'neath layers of ice   
Just like his spirit's flame.   
**His pain is all the fault of yourn   
You have caused his heart to mourn   
Your treason has caused his sorrow   
He careth not for tomorrow.   
**When Face told me I knew   
He'd never be the same.   
His tears fall. He is fey.   
You have caused all his pain.   
**This abhorrence is fault of yourn   
You have caused our hearts to mourn   
For Donos, the brave paladin.   
Without you, this would not have been. **  
Was this your point, to cause   
Myn Donos' heart to mourn?   
He trusted you, you know.   
Is this his great reward?   
**His tears, they are the fault of yourn   
Wraith Squadron has cause to mourn   
We cannot forgive you this sin   
Never show your face here again.   
**With eyes of gold-flecked blue   
He looks at you. His pain   
Buried 'neath layers of ice   
Just like his spirit's flame.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate adaptations, but I just had to put this one up. Now, the Q/S version!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Denie Wedge Antilleseva

Hennathryaello laurea helwa

Tiraryele. Harwalya

Dolen nu helka

Ve na thulerya runya.

**Hi harwarya tyaralye.**

Tyarielye indorya naina

Lokeimelya tyarayes dimrya

U-aistarye gurthrya.

Ve Face nare iste

U-nuvarye ve si

Nirerya lanta. U-aistarye gurth.

Tyarielye ilye harwarya.

**Hi diloth tyaralye.**

Tyarelye indomet nainar

An Donos, astaldo macar

Ar elye, u-neyes ve na.

Neyes hi tillya, tyar

Indo Myn Donoseva nain?

Hanyemet elye na anwa, istalye

Hi nayes danwedhmet?

**Nierya, hin tyaralye**

Wraith Squadron na tyare naina

Lokeimelya tyarayes dimrya

U-aistarye gurthrya.

Hennathryaello laurea helwa

Tiraryele. Harwalya

Dolen nu helka

Ve na thulerya runya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namarie,

Mac (aka Aut-of-Mandos)


	5. Jesus Poem

Yay! I can now update again! Only, by rights, there should be seven  
stories instead of five . . . ah well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His honour was always the best  
Protection was His goal  
And so when He protected you  
He marked you with His soul.  
His death was because of you  
He died to save your friend,  
So that after you have died  
You live with Him again.  
On the cross He died for you  
Do you not feel shame?  
The mocking crowd's insulting Him.  
Will you let them Him maim?  
Your sins He has taken away  
And now clean is your soul.  
So follow Him, with all your heart  
And with His grace be full.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That one turned out on the spur of the moment, intended for Boromir but  
turned into one for Jesus. Cool!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Namarie,  
Mac 


	6. Lament for the Trees

This is, without a doubt, absolutely the worst poem I have ever written.  
But I'm putting it here to prove that I can write freeverse poetry if I  
want to. Yes, it is from the viewpoint of Tilion. So? Get used to it.  
*sticks out tongue*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the feast, laughing--  
Then--a cold feeling  
Something's horribly  
wrong.  
A blade -- a blade slicing  
through Telperion. I can--  
Can feel his agony.  
Poison!  
Telperion! He's bound to  
Me. What if he dies?  
will I go as well?  
Arien -- she is  
Bound to me.  
To her is bound --  
Laurelin.  
Arien! Must warn her!  
I make my way through  
The crowd of the  
Valar.  
I see her spun-gold hair,  
Shining silver in the light,  
Unrivaled in its beauty.  
My love.  
Fairest of the spirits!  
She sees me. One look,  
And she knows  
something's very wrong.  
Hand in hand we run  
Through Lorien's bounteous gardens.  
There is death, the smell  
Of death.  
I weak suddenly, stumble.  
Ari sustains me. Only she  
Can stay my death.  
Telperion's death is my death.  
Too late!  
Ahead, the clearing. A blade --  
The poisoned blade --  
In the trunk of  
Telpirion.  
his flowers -- their light is --  
Is waning!  
Laurelin -- Laurelin's light  
Fades.  
Ari sinks beside the  
Trunk of her Tree.  
Never again will it bring  
Joy  
To the Valar.  
Or to her.  
Darkness . . .  
Falling . . .  
My spirit --  
Most has been  
Destroyed.  
All my life-force --  
I gave it to Telperion.  
Can he return my flame?  
Only my love --  
That's all that's left.  
A tree-shaped flame --  
It appears through the darkness.  
A branch --  
It detaches itself.  
Towards me it comes.  
Silver -- green shadows dance  
In the fire.  
It is what I  
Gave to  
Telperion!  
I leave my raiment --  
My flame  
Burns.  
The tree-flame molds  
with my flame.  
I am . . .  
Whole.  
Ari leans over me.  
Her tears wet  
My face.  
"They killed our Trees!"  
I embrace her,  
Tears filling my eyes.  
Our lament filling Lorien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
See? See? Didn't I tell you it was terrible? *grins*  
Miral -- Cool! E-mail me sometime (if you have e-mail) and I'll be glad to  
help you in your walk with the Lord!  
Pearl -- many thanks to my most faithful reviewer! I see you got your  
spacebar working again! *grins in an Elrond-ish way* I really am not  
satisfied with my poems, especially this one *makes a face at the poem  
filling the screen*. Ah well.  
Namarie,  
Mac 


	7. Elrondic Lament

[melodramatic voice] Alas, I am forced to use the dreaded ^'s to get the  
spacing to work right for this poem! [/melodramatic voice] So, anyways. A  
lament of Elrond as he watches his beloved twin sail away to Numenor.  
*grins*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O brother mine, what drove you to this choice?  
^^^^^^That you will die, and I live on through age?  
Now hear, Elros, and listen to my voice!  
^^^^^^The glory of your chosen race shall fade.  
But still you sail away to Numenor.  
Will you not tarry here a moment more?  
^^^^^^Sailing, sailing away across the sea.  
Am I to see you, brother, nevermore?  
^^^^^^Above your raven head the white gulls wing.  
The confines of this world have loosed their bands  
On you. I must go to immortal lands.  
^^^^^^Elrond Earendillion!  
^^^^^^Man tyares na atan?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Nar Eldar man ve.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Masse pellye re?  
^^^^^^Masse milyalye an?  
Elros, you know that the future I see.  
^^^^^^To me has been granted this mighty gift.  
And only now I tell what was shown me.  
^^^^^^After the reign of the king that takes fifth*  
A title in the tongue of Numenor  
The great island-kingdom will be no more.  
^^^^^^So turn back, sail back, come back to your home  
Ere on spirits' wings, brother, your soul soars.  
^^^^^^But still you sail on through the high waves' foam  
And I am left, standing on shores behind  
And never rest shall my Eldar heart find.  
^^^^^^Elros Earendillion!  
^^^^^^Man tyares na atan?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Nar Eldar man ve  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Masse pellye re?  
^^^^^^Masse ve milyalye an?  
The foresight that I have tells also this:  
^^^^^^The island will sink deep into the sea.  
A great evil shall come to create this,  
^^^^^^And from Numenor it shall come to me.  
Do you wish to doom your brother's race?  
We shall all be wiped off this earth's face.  
^^^^^^You sail away to doom-ed Numenor.  
Far beyond the shores whose sands I now pace.  
^^^^^^Am I to lose he whom I have lived for?  
The Valar have created Numenor  
And by their hand it shall become no more.  
^^^^^^Elros Earendillion!  
^^^^^^Man tyares na atan?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Nar Eldar man ve  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Masse pellye re?  
^^^^^^Masse ve milyalye an?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ar-Phwhatever was the 6th king to take a title in the Numenorian tongue.  
See, if it didn't have the little ^ thingers, it wouldn't make any sense  
because it'd all be along one side. See?  
Pearl: Really? I HATE that poem...with a vengeance! I wrote it really  
late at night and I wasn't thinking straight. But I'm glad you like it!  
Namarie,  
Mac 


	8. Norenya

And finally...the beautificus translation of the Belariandic Lament! I love  
this translation! Say it out loud: it sounds magnificent and sad!  
Nórënya, Belariand!  
Si ve vantanye mí rimbër  
An taulër mí yára nórër  
(Arat nórë, Belariand;  
Nórënya) nainanye ar nallanya,  
"Nas i-mentë? Nas i-atalantië  
An vanë Belariand. Si ilye  
Eldar- vendër haryas faila tyar  
An naina ar orta an i-ilwë  
Úra miulë ar naina:  
"Belariand, man firiëlye?  
Narye Morgoth? Narye enye?"  
Belariand, arat nórë,  
Belariand, nórënya!  
Ai, Belariandnya!  
Milyanye melin nórënya! 


	9. The Sea of My Wanderings

Wandering by the sea  
Lamenting what I have seen  
Bound to this land  
Belariand  
Teaching my heart how to weep.

Sing of joy, Valar!  
Tell of laughter, Eldar!  
Here there is no joy, no laughter  
Tears rule the sea of my wanderings.

Wandering…  
Wondering…  
Will I e'er truly be free?  
Wondering…  
Wandering….  
Will my path turn from the sea?

If I had known what would be  
Here I would not now be.  
My path would have changed  
But is it not strange?  
I'm lost in the sea of my wanderings.

Sing of love, Valar!  
Tell of happiness, Eldar!  
Here there is no love, no happiness  
Sorrow rules the sea of my wanderings.

Wandering…  
Wondering…  
will I e'er truly be free?  
Wondering…  
Wandering…  
Will my path lead from the sea?  
  
Wandering…  
Wondering…  
will I e'er truly be free?  
Wondering…  
Wandering…  
Will my path lead from the sea?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imagine this being sung by Maglor. That's all I have to say.


	10. Lasselanta

The topic for the blog this week was "the leaves were falling..." and having  
nothing better to do, I decided to write about it. Here are the results.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fall at the Havens (Elrond POV)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The leaves were falling on that fateful day  
*****When Elros sailed away to Numenor.  
And they fell, their whispers as softly fey  
*****As Arwen rode away to Aragorn.  
Is fall the parting season of this world?  
As with the sapphire-wingéd winds we twirl?  
*****My daughter and my twin have both chosen  
A mortal life, free of this world's confines.  
*****I will not see Elros ever again.  
Arwen, my child, is not lost to me yet,  
But I will leave these shores as the sun sets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fall in Ithilien (Faramir POV)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The leaves are falling; time goes ever on  
*****Around the endless circle of this life  
The rain falls slowly ever and anon  
*****Reminding us; on the edge of a knife  
Bound to this life as by a single thread.  
There is not much between us and the dead.  
*****My brother's of their number, so I know.  
I can still feel his presence at my side.  
*****But still the leaves fall, ever soft and slow.  
Joined by the rain, water slowly falling.  
But who knows what the sky's clearing will bring?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Namarie,  
Mac 


	11. Olden Days

The beauty of the olden days has faded.  
The glory of that ancient time is gone.  
But it will always exist in memory  
And will be remembered in glor'us song.  
This time of our existence is now ending.  
We'll soon be naught but specks of dust.  
But we rejoice while we still may  
Before music is lost in the gusts  
Of the wandering wind.  
But we will sing again.  
After this world's end we still live  
In glory in the realms of God's heaven.  
And His praises we will sing forever.  
But O! If we only knew when  
That wond'rous time would come  
We'd greet the rising of that day's sun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An attempt at something not LOTR-related. Didn't work so very well.  
Pearl: I get it from the COE site. *grin* 


	12. Ashes to Ashes

Ashes to ashes,  
Dust to dust.  
To understand life,  
Know death we must.  
Spirit to form,  
Form to spirit.  
We've all seen death,  
We're all so near it.  
Life to death,  
Death to heaven.  
And in that splendour  
We'll live again.  
Squalor to splendour,  
Rags to wealth.  
We'll all sing praises  
To the Lord Who dwelt  
Here, in our sad and sorry world.  
But we, though sinners, before Him dancing whirl  
In never-ending song of joyous praise.  
And to Him praises our voices will raise  
"Hail He Who died for all of our mankind!"  
But ere we humans this glory may find  
We must go through the shadow of death.  
But we will praise Him with our every breath!  
And shall, until he comes, glorious, again  
To this world, down from His high heaven  
And in His name we shall conquer this earth:  
All those who have had the Second Birth  
Into the family of God's Son, the Christ.  
And we will fight beside him in his might,  
And we shall overcome all of our foes;  
Because of Him our voices know not woe!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Namárië,  
Mac 


	13. Remembrance

Remembrance  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An old box I had long ago  
In it there was a song,  
A candle, and a dried flower  
Stained with tears that flow'd long.  
  
A tear for every sorrow,  
And tears for every man.  
Why all this death? you ask'd of me,  
I answer'd that none can.  
  
A candle for each dooméd man,  
For those who too soon died.  
Each content in the knowledge  
That at least he tried.  
  
A flower for the captian,  
Loyal unto the end.  
And flowers for his soldiers,  
All husbands, sons, and friends.  
  
A song for the ruler;  
The captain was his son.  
And though he doubtless lov'd the man,  
His love was shown to none.  
  
The song was for the ruler,  
The flowers for the men,  
The candle for each dooméd soul,  
The tears for every friend. 


End file.
